Triple Tales
by Lee Lee Ducky
Summary: What happens when you spilt the family into competing teams to go to the fun fair? Mischief of course! Join in on the fun with the ducks going though the triplets povs. Rating might change. Also some Dewey/Webby
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Louie's pov**

" **It's not my fault!" I hear a strange voice say.**

 **It's fogged up.**

 **I cry out in pain as my head pounds against me.**

 **I know I'm weak. I know I'm dying.**

 **I take a shaky, hitched breath as much as I can. Trying and failing to not sound like I'm gasping for air.**

 **Someone runs to my side.**

 **Someone has been at my side.**

 **I feel someone gently running their hand through my hair.**

 **My eyes burn so I can't open them.**

 **Tears fall down my cheeks.**

 **Someone has been holding my hand the whole time and now they are talking to the other person.**

 **I can't make out who they are, or what they are saying.**

 **I know who they are though.**

 **The door creaks open.**

 **There's the slight clicking of shoes. High heals.**

 **I hear some muffled whispers then a loud cry.**

 **What's happening?**

 **Will someone help me? I hurt.**

 **Someone...telling me..."Get up! Get up! Please get up!" But I can't.**

 **Then, everything blurs.**

" **Louie!" I hear. I sit up and look around.**

 **A dream. Of course.**

" **Louie it's time for breakfast! You've been asleep FOREVER! Good dreams?" Dewey winks.**

 **Not at all.**

" **Uh...not exactly." I admit.**

" **Oh. Then I bet you were just tired. Come on! We have the fair to get to!" Dewey jumps off my bed where he has been bouncing and he pulls me out of bed.**

" **There was no need for that." I frown.**

" **You would have gone back to sleep! I'm not gonna let that happen! Now quick! Let's go downstairs and make sure neither of us gets Huey as our buddy for today." Dewey jokes.**

" **Yeah. I don't think I want to hear about what all could go wrong everywhere." I smirk.**

 **Dewey drags me behind him and dashed down the stairs.**

" **Morning Webby!" Dewey shouts sliding into the room.**

" **Hi Dewey!" Webby replies.**

" **Where's Huey?" I ask.**

" **Huey just left the room to complain that the pancakes aren't gluten free. And complain about the lactose in the stuff." Webby rolls her eyes.**

" **Sounds like Huey. We couldn't ever keep milk around!" Dewey cries.**

" **Bleh! Who would want to?" I stick out my tongue.**

" **You hate every food!" Dewey tells me.**

 **I shrug. I sit down and start eating some pancakes.**

 **I put my fork down and get on my phone.**

" **Don't like them?" Dewey nudges me mouth full of pancakes.**

 **I smile.**

" **cliché." Dewey smirks.**

 **I walk into the kitchen and start some bacon in the microwave.**

" **Hello Louie." Duckworth suddenly appears.**

 **I freak out and drop my phone.**

" **Duckworth! You are a ghost! Don't sneak up on me!" I yell.**

" **Sorry. Now why are you cooking? You have pancakes on the table." Duckworth asks.**

" **I like bacon better. Pancakes are gross. Most anyways." I shrug.**

 **Duckworth sighs. "You need to eat the meal placed in front of you. Don't cook anything else next time." Duckworth warns.**

" **Fine." I mumble.**

 **I finish cooking the bacon and walk back into the dining room to eat it.**

 **My pancake plate is totally clean.**

" **Dewey, what happened to my pancake?" I ask.**

" **I ate it. You didn't want it!" Dewey argues.**

" **Relax. I don't care." I sit down again.**

 **I eat the bacon and lazily leave my plate on the table.**

" **Let's go!" Dewey jumps up and down shaking me.**

" **Uh Dewey. We just ate!" I complain grabbing at my stomach which his shaking has disturbed.**

" **Right. Sorry. Let's go find Huey!" Dewey dashes off pulling me behind.**

 **I'm starting to wonder if he has adhd.**

" **Huey!" Dewey shouts barging into Huey's room without asking.**

" **Knock brother! What is it?" Huey asks.**

" **ITS THE DAY OF THE FAIR!" Dewey jumps up on him his eyes glowing.**

" **I am aware of that." Huey pushes Dewey off and stands back up from Dewey knocking him down.**

 **Dewey stands back up and starts pulling Huey to the door.**

" **Louie, isn't it your turn to deal with Dewey?" Huey grumbles.**

" **Nuh uh! I'm the youngest! I can't be responsible for my favorite sibling." I smirk at Huey.**

 **Huey frowns and turns red with anger.**

" **Yay!" Dewey cheers hearing this.**

" **Come on Louie! I know you want to go unlike Huey here who doesn't know how to have fun!" Dewey gets the memo.**

" **I know how to have fun! And if I get one of you as my fun fair buddy, we will have the most fun! Let's go find out who's with who!" Huey runs downstairs.**

 **Dewey and I smirk and Dewey drags me behind him again.**

 **We arrive downstairs to see Uncle Scrooge assigning teams.**

" **Donald will be with Beakly as the adult team, Huey and Webby as team bear and Dewey and Louie as team lion." Uncle Scrooge tells us.**

 **Donald and Beakly are upset but the rest are happy.**

 **Dewey is just a bit jealous that Huey gets to spend the whole time with Webby, but he's happy we are together.**

" **Let's go now so we can start our day! We will go over the rules when we get there!" Uncle Scrooge tells us.**

 **Dewey groans and I make a face at the mention of rules.**

" **Hold up! We are in our pajamas!" Huey points out.**

" **Hurry and change." Uncle Scrooge deadpans.**

 **We all rush upstairs but Dewey pulls me aside.**

" **I was just about to pull you aside! What's up?" I ask.**

" **I was wondering if we should bring spirit items?" Dewey shrugs.**

" **I have a better idea! We dress the exact same and have the same hair style!" I jump up and down which I never do.**

" **Uh...ok?" Dewey blinks.**

" **No! You don't get it! There's an app that can double us! We can use it at the fair at all the attractions today!" I explain.**

" **Why? We already are identical." Dewey frowns.**

" **Don't you see? We split up so we can win faster and use the app to make it look like we stayed together! Since we have to take a picture to prove we were at each attraction, we can use the app to make it look like we were! Get it yet?" I explain further.**

" **Oh! Awesome idea! Let's do it!" Dewey cheers.**

" **Let's wear something different than our normal colors so people won't know which is which." I tell him.**

" **Ok! Let's wear black! The tee-shirts we got from youth camp!" Dewey suggests.**

" **Good idea! Let's do that now. And sadly, we have to mess up our hair." I say dramatically.**

" **We can rock boy-band hair!" Dewey glows with excitement.**

" **Put loads of gel and ruffle our hair messily? Ugh." I groan.**

" **If you say yes I'll give you 5 dollars." Dewey pleads.**

" **Deal! I also have Fast passes by the way. I used our dear uncle's credit card." I smirk.**

" **Awesome!" Dewey yells and runs off to get ready.**

 **After about 10 minutes, we come out and get downstairs.**

" **It took you guys forever! Let's get going now!" Webby grins.**

 **She and Huey already have matching tee-shirts with bears on them and a motto.**

 **How and why did they come up with that?**

 **And why were we given these animals as teams?**

 **When we are in the car, Uncle Scrooge decides to go over rules.**

" **Rule one, you must not separate!" Uncle Scrooge shakes his cane at us.**

 **Dewey and I smirk at each other.**

" **Rule two, you must take a picture of you on or getting on the ride if they don't allow phones. Post more pics to the group for extra credit." Uncle Scrooge tries to talk cool.**

" **Where did he learn that stuff?" I whisper to Dewey who starts laughing.**

" **Rule three, don't eat a whole bunch before going on rides. I know food places are on your list of attractions, but you need to be smart about your food schedule." Uncle Scrooge looks at Dewey and I.**

" **I don't know which one is which of you, but no dumb stuff!" Uncle Scrooge gives us a look.**

" **So we get a soda first thing?" Dewey and I say together trying to confuse him on which one is which.**

" **Whatever. Just get out. We are here! Wear your wrist bands at all times. Those are your passes in." He explains.**

" **But not fast passes." I whisper to Dewey who nods.**

" **I will judge and keep charge of everything. The oldest of the group will take the emergency communicator Incase you lose your phones or something. Ready, set, go!" Uncle Scrooge hollers.**

 **Huey and Webby race off as well as the adult team.**

 **Dewey and I walk.**

 **We have plenty of time.**

 **We agree to meet at the twirly swing in the air thingy after two rides.**

 **Dewey is gonna tackle the extreme stuff while I did low key things.**

 **I walk over to a merry go round and take a ton of pictures of me riding the ride.**

 **I then head to the bumper cars and complete those.**

 **I didn't like them.**

 **I finally walk to the swing thingies.**

" **Hey Dewey! How were you attractions?" I ask him.**

" **Great! You should really have come on the super puke rollercoaster! No one puked though. It was slightly disappointing." Dewey frowns.**

" **Eww. No. I'm glad. Let's get on this ride." I tell him.**

 **We use our fast pass and get on.**

 **Huey and Webby just happen to be here too.**

" **Hey guys! Your second attraction too? These lines are so long!" Webby exclaims.**

" **Maybe for you." I mutter.**

" **H-hey guys. How's it going?" Dewey stutters.**

 **I nudge him and he straightens up.**

" **We have 5 attractions done counting this one." I brag.**

" **Really? How? Name them!" Huey asks.**

" **The super puking rollercoaster, the merry go round, the sky shoot, and the bumper cars." Dewey lists.**

" **I'm surprised you got Louie on the rollercoaster and sky shoot! I can see you getting him into bummer cars but those? Crazy! Even this ride is pushing it. How did you do it?" Huey questions.**

 **The ride starts slowly lifting us into the air.**

 **I start to freak out.**

 **It's getting a bit high.**

" **Maybe this one was pushing it." Dewey tells them as they turn back around and sit properly on the swing.**

" **Will it ever stop going up?" I whisper.**

 **Dewey hears and places his hand on my shoulder.**

" **You ok?" He asks me.**

" **I guess. I just don't exactly like how high up this ride is going. What if we fall?" I worry.**

" **You are sounding like Huey! Huey just wants to mess with your mind to keep us from doing things! That's uncool." Dewey glares at Huey even though he can't see.**

" **Ok fine. Maybe I'm pretty scared. Mainly cuz WE HAVEN'T STOPPED GOING UP!" I yell.**

 **Dewey looks down and his eyes sparkle. I know he loves it.**

" **Well, we are kinda up here now." Dewey shrugs.**

" **Thanks a lot." I frown.**

 **All of a sudden, the ride starts spinning around in circles.**

 **I scream and grab hold of Dewey.**

 **He laughs.**

" **Louie it's ok! We finally started moving! Isn't it fun!" Dewey smiles.**

 **I can't ruin it for him so I suck it up and close my eyes.**

 **Once we get back to the ground, I jump for joy and rush out of the place.**

" **Let's split up again and meet to do rides together every two rides. Let's meet at the rocking rollercoaster next?" Dewey suggests.**

" **Fine. Let's just hurry up and get everything done!" I agree.**

 **I go to play a carnival game then to see a magic show.**

 **I walk into the magic show that I only picked because of air conditioning and seating and sit down.**

 **Uh oh.**

 **I see something that will affect our plan.**

 **Something crazy and shocking.**

 **Something that almost gave me a heart attack yet is comforting to see in a strange place filled with strangers.**

 **I pull out my phone and call Dewey.**

" **Dewey, we have a problem."**

 **A/N**

 **Hey y'all! This is my first story Please review and tell me how I did! This is a multi chapter story, so I will work on getting those other chapters up as soon as possible. Wanna tell me if you see the words bold and huge too? I just did when I was writing it so I was wondering. I WILL NOT be writing Scrooge's accent because I'm to lazy. Lol. I hope y'all enjoyed it! Btw, Louie is my fav so he might sometimes have longer chapters. Lol. Dewey's pov in the next chapter so we will continue to see how team lion cheats! I'll see y'all then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Dewey's pov**

" **Well what is it?!" I shout.**

 **I was about to go on another rollercoaster.**

 **I am standing in the fast pass line which is surprisingly long.**

 **It goes fast though.**

 **What I hear Louie say through the phone makes me gasp.**

" **Huey and Webby again? Ugh! Don't let them see you! You have to stay undercover. Stay there though because we need the points!" I tell him.**

" **Ok. We are locked in anyways." Louie says.**

" **Oh no. The adult team is here where I am!" I whisper.**

" **That's great Dewey. Let's hang up so we can deal with our problems." Louie suggests.**

" **Good idea. See you in a few." I hang up.**

 **I bend down to try and stay out of sight.**

 **Luckily, they are at the back of the regular line and I'm already going in.**

 **This is the rusty rollercoaster made to feel like you are being shaken around and unsafe.**

 **It's awesome!**

 **I take a seat and wait for the other random people to get on.**

 **Then the ride starts going up shakily. I cheer and throw my hands in the air as it drops and jerks us around.**

 **Then it comes to a pretty flat part and the ride jerks to a stop.**

 **I did not enjoy stopping.**

 **Wait, why isn't the ride going to the station where we get off?**

 **Uh oh. I am stuck!**

" **Uh...hey random person. I'm Dewey. Do you know if this is a part of the ride?" I ask the random dude that's in my row.**

" **Nope. It's not. We are stuck." He deadpans.**

" **Uh...do you know if we just have to sit here, or if someone will get us, or what?" I ask hopefully.**

" **Nope. We sit here." The dude says plainly.**

 **That's great.**

 **I pull out my phone to call Louie.**

" **Hey little bro! So I'm sorta stuck on this rollercoaster." I admit.**

" **First off, we are triplets! Second, how long will you be there?" Louie groans.**

" **I don't know. I'm a bit freaked out. Not really though. It's kinda like an awesome adventure!"**

" **No! You need to get your feelings about situations straight! I will be there soon." Louie hangs up.**

 **I probably should have gone to the restroom before this ride.**

 **How long will I even be up here?**

 **Will my little brother be ok?**

 **What would happen if I tried to get off?**

 **I have to get down.**

 **It's risky, and the rollercoaster could start moving at any time, but I have to do it.**

 **I undo all my seat belt stuff and climb onto the railing.**

" **What are you doing?!" I hear someone shout.**

" **Get the kid!" Another person hollers.**

 **I carry on though.**

" **What if the rollercoaster starts moving?!" A worried lady screams.**

 **I gasp and grip the rail seeing how high I am and how risky this is.**

 **I climb further towards the station.**

 **I get really close to the station to where I only have another foot or two to get by when I hear a noise and lots of people yelling.**

 **The rollercoaster was moving again.**

 **I rush to crawl across the rail and I step one foot in the station.**

 **When I go to stand up I yell out in pain.**

 **My foot has gotten caught in the rail.**

" **Hey! There's a kid! Quickly stop the ride and help him!" Someone yells.**

 **I try and pull free due to seeing the rollercoaster approaching.**

 **The crew rushes over and starts yanking me out.**

 **I scream telling them to stop hurting me but they finally get me free.**

 **I try and hold back tears begging to run down my face.**

" **He needs medical attention." A man tells another person.**

 **He then picks me up which I immediately fight him trying to get down.**

" **Relax. I'm the manager. I'm gonna take you to first aid."**

 **I'm not even gonna tell you how the rest of it goes.**

 **That's what bad thing could happened if I try something like that.**

 **So I stay seated.**

 **Louie calls.**

" **Uh...hey Dewey. How's it going? Is anyone coming to get you?" Louie asks me.**

" **I don't know. I don't think so." I reply.**

" **You realize the adult team is here, right? They are complaining that the ride isn't safe." Louie sighs.**

" **Ok. Hang on little bro. The speakers just came on." I tell Louie.**

" **Thank you for your patience. For your convenience, we will be shutting down the ride to fix it. We are now sending out a team to help you." The voice says.**

" **Cool! I heard it too. Then we can go do something together." Louie yells.**

" **Shh! We don't want the adult team to hear you! Go ride something else and I'll meet you back here. It will take a while." I estimate.**

" **Ok. See you soon!" Louie hangs up.**

 **The lights and stuff shut down on the rollercoaster as well as the actual rollercoaster.**

" **Hang on everybody! We are going to pull you in." A crew member shouts.**

 **She attaches a hook and signals the other crew members.**

 **She climbs back into the station and helps the crew pull.**

 **Slowly, we are moving.**

 **Everyone claps and cheers and I smile.**

 **I text Louie to tell him we are finally moving and he said he was at a soda shop and heading my way.**

 **No one saw that coming.**

" **Thank you for choosing this ride. As you were evacuated, special apology gifts were prepared." A crew member tells us.**

 **More people come to get us out of the ride.**

 **After we are all evacuated, we are lined up and given a small package.**

 **I finally exit the whole place and try and find Louie.**

" **Louie!" I shout when I see him on a bench with like 10 sodas taking one sip and throwing them out.**

 **Louie drops what he's doing and walks over to me.**

 **I hug him happily and then ask, "Do you wanna keep cheating or do everything together? We will still be way ahead.**

 **Especially with fast pass."**

" **I think we should stay together. If we are falling behind though, we will spilt." Louie agrees.**

" **Good. Now what ride did you tackle?" I jump up and down.**

" **The rocket one." Louie shrugs.**

" **The one that is the simulator feeling like you are riding a rocket in outer space and you even get to have zero gravity for a little bit?!" I gasp.**

" **Well..." Louie nervously laughs.**

" **You rose the one where you sit in a rocket shaped car thingy and get spun around and control to go up or down that babies are allowed to ride." I cross my arms.**

" **Run-on sentence much?" Louie rolls his eyes.**

" **But yeah. And hey, at least I got that one done! It could have been something you actually wanted to go on." Louie argues.**

" **Well come on! Cuz before we leave today, we will ride all the crazy extreme rides!" I throw my arm around Louie and start guiding him towards the rocking rollercoaster.**

 **Louie grabs his last soda, takes one sip, then throws it away.**

 **He then starts walking beside me with a slight grin on his face.**

" **Happy?" I nudge him.**

" **Huh? Why would you say that?" Louie asks me.**

" **Because you've been smiling the whole time we've been walking..." I trail off.**

" **Yeah. Because...can't I just smile!" He complains.**

" **Whatever." I roll my eyes.**

 **Louie seems to skip every once in a while rather than walk.**

 **What is up?**

" **Lou, you sure you're ok?" I place my hand to his forehead.**

" **Fine. Why?" He gives me a confused look.**

" **You've been grinning and sort of skipping this whole time!" I exclaim.**

" **Dude! What's your deal? Why can't I do that?!" Louie yells.**

" **Whatever Lou." I shrug again.**

 **Then, Louie does something that totally throws me off.**

 **He starts humming!**

 **Louie has a great singing voice, but he's normally to shy to even hum!**

" **Louie! You are humming!" I freak out.**

" **Big deal." He frowns.**

" **No! You never hum!" I say seeming like I'm just repeating the same old thing again.**

" **How many times do I have to tell you...ooh! Red candy!" Louie suddenly gets distracted which he also never does.**

 **I follow him and there's free candy being handed out after the candy world ride.**

 **Of course.**

 **Louie grabs a couple pieces and eats them.**

 **Then he pulls out a candy bag he happens to have and scoops out a whole bunch.**

" **Ok." Louie rejoins me.**

" **Since when do you like that candy?" I ask still shocked with his behavior.**

" **Always. Keep up Dewey." Louie rolls his eyes.**

" **They seem to be messing with your mind. What are they?" I examine a gummy.**

" **Just red gummy stuff! Lay off!" Louie starts to cry.**

 **What is up with him?!**

" **I didn't mean to..." I start but decide not to finish that sentence.**

 **I decide to check out the ingredients at the candy stand.**

 **Louie is all of a sudden skipping around again.**

 **It says the ingredient is love. Great.**

 **I then grab one for Huey to examine later.**

 **We get to the rocking rollercoaster and take a few pictures there in front of the building because we can't have our phones on the ride.**

" **Doesn't this look exciting Lou?! We get to go through a huge music based rollercoaster! It's gonna be awesome! Come on Louie! Let's go!" I exclaim.**

 **Louie suddenly bursts into tears again.**

 **Ok, I'll admit, Louie is normally pretty emotional, but not like this!**

" **What's wrong?" I ask.**

" **I don't wanna go! You know I hate extreme rides! Please don't make me. Please!" Louie begs.**

 **Lots of attention has been drawn to us and I get flustered.**

" **Ok! We don't have to! I'll go. Stay here." I order.**

 **Louie nods and hugs me.**

 **I'm ready for my normal Louie!**

 **I finish the ride quickly without enjoying because of my worrying about Louie.**

 **I run out of the building and see Louie sitting on the bench eating those gummy candies.**

" **No more candy Lou." I take the bag away.**

 **Tears. Very much expected.**

" **If you eat these now, you won't be able to eat at the food attractions!" I explain.**

 **He nods and stands up.**

 **We walk over to a food place themed like a beach shack.**

 **Maybe actual food will cancel out the gummy stuff messing with Louie.**

 **I'm telling y'all it's the candy that's making him weird.**

 **We get some food and sit at a table.**

 **Good. Louie is eating this.**

 **I better keep these candies away.**

 **After a few minutes, we have both eaten all our food.**

 **Since we are sitting in a booth, Louie moves to sit beside me.**

" **What does that mean?" Louie asks pointing to my phone.**

 **It was a text from Webby.**

" **And wait, what ride did we do last? I can't remember." Louie frowns.**

 **Woah. He doesn't remember anything!**

" **I went on the rocking rollercoaster and you sat outside..." I start.**

" **And ate candy. Ugh. I don't wanna see those again. They made me feel bad." Louie tells me.**

" **But yet you were drawn to them. They made you act weird too." I inform Louie.**

" **I don't even wanna know. What I do want to know is what's that text say?" Louie smirks.**

" **It's Webby. She asked if we all wanted to do a ride together." I blush.**

" **Come on! She's not even here and you are blushing! Ask her where!" Louie nudges me.**

 **He leans his head on my shoulder lazily so he can see what I type.**

 **I hesitate for like ever before typing it.**

" **Send it!" Louie whispers.**

 **I try but pull back.**

 **Louie taps the send button.**

 **I push him off my shoulder and yell, "Louie!"**

" **What? You need to talk to her if you like her! I hate when people just talk about their crush or cute people and never talk to them! Even if you don't necessarily want to be together, you need to talk as friends so she won't assume something is wrong." Louie advises.**

" **I guess you are right." I shrug.**

" **Yes. Now just relax and..." Louie starts to tell me.**

" **She texted back!" I shout.**

" **Wow! She texted back! We should all clap for the random kid!" A person in the restaurant yells.**

 **People start clapping and yelling stuff.**

 **I love attention, but not like this!**

" **Ignore then Dewey. They are immature adults who wanna tease kids. If that makes them feel good, then let them do it. Now what she say?" Louie grins.**

" **The rocket simulator." I simply answer.**

" **No Dewey! She sent lots of exclamation points and emojis! She is totally into you!" Louie nods taking my phone.**

" **Really?" I ask.**

" **Ugh dude! Don't make us have this conversation!" Louie laughs.**

 **I laugh too and text Webby back saying we are on our way.**

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! I know the candies seemed random and like I just forgot them, but I promise they will have a meaning later. I hope this chapter was as good as y'all made it seem! The next chapter is Huey's pov and that will be a challenge for me. It will either be up today or tomorrow. I'm trying to post one or more a day. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Huey's pov**

" **Webby, we have only done 3 rides. We have to find a way to beat team lion! Even team adult is ahead of us and they got stuck at the ride that broke down. Dewey and Louie also got stuck on the ride! Isn't it weird how they pose the exact same as each other during their pictures though?" I kinda start talking and get sidetracked.**

" **Yeah. It's pretty cute though." Webby smiles.**

 **Of course she of all people thinks it's cute.**

" **Yeah. So where to next?" I ask checking my check list.**

 **Lol.**

" **I invited Dewey to come ride the rocket simulator with us!" Webby exclaims.**

" **You mean team lion?" I deadpan.**

" **Yeah. Heh. That." Webby nervously laughs.**

 **I roll my eyes.**

" **At least it's an educational ride." I shrug and follow Webby running quickly.**

 **We arrive at the rocket simulator 5 minutes later and I check my watch.**

" **This line says the wait is about 10 minutes! That's great!" I cheer.**

" **Yeah. Where do you think he...they are?" Webby corrects herself.**

 **I roll my eyes again.**

 **I'm starting to act like Louie. Lol.**

" **Hey guys!" Dewey shouts as he tries to keep up with...LOUIE?!**

" **What did you do to my brother?!" I yell at Dewey who is**

 **practically dying from being out of breath.**

" **I don't know what's up with Louie! He keeps having these crazy mood swings! One second he's happy, the next poetic, energetic, then he's..." Dewey trails off as we hear a cry.**

" **I don't want a lollipop! I want my red gummy candies!" Louie cries.**

" **Then that happens." Dewey sighs.**

" **How? I need to know." I demand.**

" **I don't know Huey! I can't figure it out! I think it's the red gummy candies he ate." Dewey tells me.**

 **I laugh.**

" **Good joke guys. Very funny!" I continue to laugh.**

" **No really! It happened when he ate those red candies!" Dewey frowns.**

" **Let me see these candies." I growl at him.**

 **Dewey pulls out the bag and throws it to me.**

" **Really Dewey! You don't have to be rude about it!" I scoff at him.**

" **You were the one being rude about it! I just handed you the bag like you asked!" Dewey complains.**

 **Whatever.**

 **I examine the red candies.**

" **They seem to have something weird that shouldn't be in there. I will have to analyze it though. Just watch Louie. Remember my training for you to become an amazing big brother and really take on the role." I instruct.**

" **I know. I am a great big brother thank you very much." Dewey crosses his arms.**

" **Then how calm Louie is still whining and crying?" I glare at him.**

" **Would you stop being so hard on him and I?! All you've done is nag and be such a bossy butt!" Dewey thinks he's insulting me.**

" **Couldn't come up with anything better?" I tease.**

" **No!" Dewey shoots back.**

 **He then gives me a look and goes to help Louie.**

 **I see Webby talking (more like flirting) with Dewey and I step over there.**

 **I know that if I don't make up with Dewey, I will have problems with everyone else.**

" **I'm sorry Dewey. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. I was immature." I apologize.**

" **Thanks Hue. It means a lot that you called yourself immature. Now, will you help me with Louie?!" Dewey cries.**

 **I nod and turn Louie's head to look at me.**

" **Come on little bro. Tell me what's wrong." I plead.**

" **I...don't feel good." Louie cries.**

" **What's wrong?"**

" **I told you. The candy makes me feel bad." Louie whines gripping his stomach.**

 **Uh oh.**

 **I can't handle this.**

" **Dewey, you get to handle this." I gesture to Louie who starts sobbing harder.**

 **I roll my eyes and stand by Webby.**

" **What happened? I just offered him a lollipop." Webby frowns.**

" **I think this candy was drugged. He says it makes him feel bad. We better keep him off the ride. Luckily, it should slow team lion down." I smile.**

 **Webby gives me a look.**

" **Fine. I should help my little brothers first." I sigh.**

" **Now go on." Webby pushes me.**

" **Huey get over here! Do you have a pill or something! I'm such a horrible brother. I can't stop this!" Dewey looks like he could cry too.**

" **Ugh Dewey! Not everything is about you!" I complain.**

 **I have us all step out of line and sit on one of the benches.**

 **Louie leans on Dewey who has the most worried expression I've ever seen him have.**

 **I find a pill in my backpack and hand it to Louie.**

" **Do you think he's sick?" Webby asks sitting beside Dewey.**

" **I'm not sure Webby. I hope not. I wish this could just be a dream." He sighs.**

 **Webby leans her head on Dewey's other shoulder and Dewey tenses up.**

 **I give him a thumbs up and smile and he half grins back.**

" **Do you think he'll be like this forever Huey?" Dewey gasps then continues, "What if there isn't a forever?!" Dewey wipes at his eyes.**

 **He's trying to be strong and failing.**

 **This is where I step in.**

" **Relax Dewey. You are so dramatic. This is about Louie and not you for once! I think Louie might need to go to the doctor but..."**

 **I get cut off by Dewey yelling, "No!"**

" **Don't you want him to get better? See?! You are so selfish!" I groan.**

" **I want him to get better, but I also want him to just be ok. I also don't want uncle Donald to find out because he would probably die hearing this." Dewey shrugs looking down.**

 **Louie is also asleep now so there's nothing we can do unless we want to wake him up and deal with him.**

" **What are we gonna do? Louie needs to be helped, we can't tell the adult team, and we can't call off the fair stuff so we only have a little time to fix Louie before we have to go home. Cuz y'all already said no telling anyone." Webby lists.**

" **I could care less about the game right now." I tell her.**

 **Dewey nods as well.**

" **Why don't we run to get a doctor to come here?" Webby suggests.**

" **Do that." Dewey agrees.**

" **Ok. Here's my bag equipped with first aid and more. If he wakes up, call us." I demand and run towards first aid.**

 **When Webby and I arrive, the person at the desk asks if they can help us.**

" **We need you to get a doctor to come help quick! My brother is in danger!" I yell.**

" **Slow down. What all happened? Like symptoms?" She asks pulling out a notepad and pen.**

" **He started acting weird and saying he hurts and forgetting what he did last once he started eating the red gummy candies outside of the candy world ride. We think they were drugged." I explain calmly.**

 **The lady gets a shocked, then scary look on her face.**

" **Why don't you come with me and I'll show you something." The lady stands and starts walking.**

" **Will it help my brother?" I ask.**

 **She hesitates.**

" **Why yes. Yes it will." She smiles.**

 **Webby shrugs and we follow her.**

 **The lady then stops at a door.**

" **Please, step inside." The lady offers.**

 **She opens the door and pushes us in.**

 **She then locks us in.**

" **No! Wait! What are you doing?!" I cry.**

" **I can't have anyone knowing about my secret plan to eliminate Louie Duck!" The lady says.**

" **Why him? Out of everyone?!" Webby asks.**

" **How do you not know?! Isn't he your brother Huey?" The lady scoffs.**

" **How do you know us?!" I gasp.**

" **Tv, I know your Uncle, prophecies." The lady starts to list.**

" **Who are you? And let me check the JWG about prophecies." I pull out my Junior Woodchucks Guidebook.**

" **Oh! It says there are some Biblical prophecies. Those are the only ones to trust though." I shout through the cage door.**

" **Fine. I just know all about you through my magic crystal. I know all your secrets. Like how Webby has a huge crush on Dewey and how Huey doesn't like being a triplet at all. He wants to be the oldest and for the others to be way younger. They annoy him to death and he hates when they bug him." The lady smirks.**

" **What?! How do you know?!" Webby asks.**

" **It was pretty obvious." I point out.**

" **But I think she's telling the truth because she told us something I didn't want her to." I sigh.**

" **How do you hate your brothers? Dewey is amazing and Louie is adorable." Webby asks softly.**

" **I-I don't exactly hate them. I just wish there was a bigger age difference. Or...maybe that they were cousins or something?" I admit.**

" **Huey! That's horrible! How can you hate them? They are like, the best brothers in the world! They love you!" Webby crosses her arms.**

" **This is their conversation one night when Louie of course decided to go to Dewey's room, 'Let's go bug Huey!' 'Ok!' And guess what they did?" I ask.**

" **Bugged you at 2:00 am?" Webby deadpans.**

" **Exactly. How do you know the time?" I ask her.**

" **Easy. That's the time I heard a crash, a bang, a laugh, a tease, and a, 'shut up Dewey!' It was the first week." Webby recalls.**

" **Yeah. Louie dropped all the kitchen pots that were hanging up and tripped over one when trying to make tea that night." I laugh.**

" **See. You have fun with them!" Webby says.**

" **No. I don't. I have to be responsible and order them around. I am also both Dewey and Louie's common sense provider." I state.**

" **You are horrible!" Webby yells.**

" **Can you not talk about this?!" The lady yells.**

" **Whatever. Why do you want Louie? And why do you make us have deep conversations about uncomfortable topics?" I ask.**

" **Because your brother has something you don't know about. He doesn't even know about it." She says.**

" **Go on." I tell her.**

" **Powers." She smirks.**

" **Impossible." I deadpan.**

" **Well he does. There's something inside him that you guys have, but not as much as Louie. Dewey even more than you." She scoffs.**

" **What?" Webby asks.**

" **I don't know. But I can sense it the strongest from Louie and I want it. The rest of you are next so watch out!" The lady laughs and disappears.**

" **That was fairly scary." I note.**

" **There's the exit." Webby points out.**

" **Let's go! Wait, why would they put an exit right where we can just walk openly through if they said and did all the cage and scary stuff?" I wonder aloud.**

" **Never mind that. Let's go. We obviously can't trust anyone here." Webby rolls her eyes at me and rushes out.**

" **They don't suspect a thing about my real plan. There are no powers involved. Just life lessons. Helper! Free Louie from the candy control. We only need him again if we are commanded by the boss. Let's see how the next part of our plan plays out."**

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Hope y'all enjoyed Huey's chapter! He is honestly my least favorite to write for. Sorry Huey lovers. Next chapter will be back to Louie and we might get into some more revealed secrets and more about that weird lady's plan. Don't worry. Louie is fine now. I wouldn't hurt or kill anyone down to the last background character in my writing. I might not get it up by tomorrow cuz I'm pretty busy, but I will try as hard as I can to work on it. Thanks! And btw, I LOVE reading the comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Louie's pov**

 **I wake up beside Dewey on a bench at the fair.**

" **What happened?" I ask.**

" **You don't remember again?" Dewey frowns.**

" **No really. I wanna know how I got here. And are we still in the lead?!" I yell grabbing onto Dewey's shoulders.**

" **It's fine Lou. The adult team is close to catching up, but otherwise we are ahead. Are you ok now?" Dewey gets a worried look.**

" **Yeah. Why? I kinda felt like my mind and movements were being controlled and I just couldn't do anything for a while, but I figured I just fell asleep." I tell him.**

" **Oh Louie it was horrible! You weren't yourself and it was crazy! You even...hummed!" Dewey exclaims.**

" **What?!" I shout.**

" **Yeah! And there were these red candies and Huey and I had a fight over how to manage you, you had a HUGE fit over a lollipop." Dewey starts to list.**

" **Wow." I gap.**

" **I know. I'm so glad you are ok." Dewey hugs me.**

 **I'll admit this is kinda weird having Dewey hug me, especially hug me first, but I hug him back anyways.**

 **I guess whatever happened really worried Dewey cuz he's not letting go.**

 **I finally pull away due to having a reputation to keep.**

 **Then again, it's probably ruined because of what all Dewey said happened to me.**

 **He smiles though and stands up off the bench.**

" **Louie! There's Huey and Webby! Maybe we can ride the ride now!" Dewey jumps up and down.**

" **Hey Dewey! Is Louie better?" Webby stops in front of Dewey and asks him.**

" **He is! Louie really is ok!" Dewey shouts still bouncing.**

" **Let's go ride the rocket simulator now! Hurry up Huey!" Dewey calls to Huey.**

" **I'll take as long as I want thank you." Huey snaps moving slower.**

 **Dewey stops bouncing and sorta whimpers.**

 **He quickly recovers though.**

" **Let's go." Huey says walking right past them.**

 **The normal people line is only 5 minutes long. I wonder if this ride is safe.**

 **We all get on and take pictures.**

 **Huey sits far away from us after taking his picture with Webby.**

 **Webby moves to sit by Dewey and she frowns.**

" **Huey is the worst." She grumbles.**

 **Dewey looks down at the ground and I make a confused expression.**

 **After the ride, which I have to admit was pretty cool, Huey, Dewey, and Webby started fighting.**

 **I feel like such an outcast.**

" **Huey, apologize to your brother for saying all those things!" Webby demands placing her arm around Dewey which makes Dewey slightly gasp.**

" **Fine. I'm sorry you are such an immature annoyance! And by the way, I'm not sorry for sharing Webby's secret. Webby has a huge crush on you Dewey!" Huey shouts.**

 **Everyone just stands there shocked.**

 **Not that Webby likes Dewey, that Huey would do that.**

" **Come on Webby. Leave your boy toy would ya and come finish the attractions." Huey spits.**

" **Huey...that was...really mean." Dewey manages still totally stunned.**

" **You aren't 8, get over it!" Huey yells.**

" **Wow Huey. I didn't know you were such a horrible person. I mean, I thought so when you told me that on the boat thing you would leave Louie next time cuz he's bad at most things, but still. I thought pretty highly of you ya know. I can't believe I did. So no. I'm not going with you." Webby stands up for herself.**

 **Ouch.**

" **Why did you bring me in to this? You really said that?" I ask Huey.**

" **Yeah. I did. I was just being nice to Webby but I guess she doesn't respect that." Huey grumbles before stomping off.**

 **Everyone looks like they are gonna cry.**

 **I can't believe Huey!**

 **What's gotten into him?**

" **Ok then. Webby, wanna come finish the attractions with us and try to forget Huey?" Dewey finally breaks the ice.**

" **I guess so." Webby nods.**

 **Dewey looks towards me and tilts his head.**

" **I'm coming." I tell him.**

 **We all walk in a straight line huddled closely together.**

 **We let Webby in on the fast pass secret and use them.**

 **The day finally seems to end and we have done everything but the ferris wheel.**

" **If we go up now we can see the fireworks." Dewey explains.**

" **Let's go!" Webby exclaims.**

 **We head up to the Ferris wheel and stop right at the top in time to see the fireworks.**

 **I watch them and go to nudge Dewey to make sure he sees.**

 **When I look over though, Webby has tackled Dewey in a kiss.**

 **I gasp.**

 **They pull away moments later when the ride moves and we have to get off.**

 **I'm kinda stunned and they are just staring at each other lovingly.**

 **The ride manager clears his throat and we leave.**

 **Dewey puts me in the middle of them when walking and blushes the whole way back.**

 **We get in the car an Uncle Scrooge says that our team won.**

 **No duh.**

 **I just dont don't feel like making a big deal out of it right now.**

 **Once we arrive at the mansion, I take a quick shower and complete my night routine.**

 **Once I'm done changing into my pjs, which is just a different green hoodie, I head to my room.**

 **I lay down, but lay wide awake.**

 **I know that I'm not gonna get to sleep after everything, so I go to Dewey's bedroom.**

 **Dewey is laying in his bed staring at the ceiling.**

" **Hey Dewey." I say softly to alert him I'm here.**

" **You can come over here Louie. You know that." Dewey replies.**

 **I climb up on his bed and get under the covers beside him.**

" **What's wrong Louie?" Dewey immediately sits up and turns to face me.**

" **I don't know. I'm just worried about Huey. And the whole today. I hated it." I admit.**

" **Yeah. Why don't we try and get some rest? Maybe when we wake up it will be better." Dewey suggests.**

 **I agree and go back to my room.**

 **I can't fall asleep.**

 **I think I'll go back and see if Dewey wants to talk.**

" **Hey Dewey. You up?" I whisper.**

" **Yeah. What's up Lou?" Dewey asks me.**

" **Well I can't exactly fall asleep." I shrug.**

" **Today was rough." Dewey agrees.**

" **I just don't know that I want to be alone. Huey could come and do something all weird and creepy at any time." I admit.**

" **Are you saying you don't wanna stay there?" Dewey flat out asks.**

" **I didn't exactly want to say that. I have a reputation to keep up you know." I smirk.**

" **Whatever. You are adorable Lou Lou." Dewey teases.**

" **Don't call me that." I deadpan.**

" **Would you rather me use your real name?" Dewey jokes.**

" **Absolutely not." I frown.**

" **You can stay with me. To be honest, I'd rather have someone with me too." Dewey smiles.**

 **I take my place beside him and Dewey sighs contently.**

 **I laugh and wack him with a pillow when he starts to fake snore.**

" **Hey!" Dewey shouts.**

" **Hey" I mock.**

 **He then hits me with a pillow and we start a pillow fight.**

 **We are laughing super loud so I'm surprised that no one has come in.**

 **Dewey swings at me and misses hitting the wall where his tack board thing is and the pillow explodes with feathers.**

" **Haha! I wonder if this was Uncle Scrooge's hair a while ago! Maybe that's why he wears that hat all the time! He has a bald spot!" Dewey cracks up.**

 **I fall to the ground laughing seeing the feathers float all around the room.**

" **What in the world is happening in here?!" Uncle Scrooge barges in rudely.**

" **Uh oh." We say together.**

" **Unacceptable! Do you know how much those fine pillows cost?!" Uncle Scrooge scolds.**

" **Your hair?" Dewey whispers to me making us both laugh.**

" **Not funny! I'm sure you find it very amusing to see a feathery mess and your pillow torn up, but if you don't watch it, I will use your feathers for pillows next!" Uncle Scrooge yells.**

" **No!" Dewey immediately shouts.**

 **I simply pull my hood up.**

" **Clean up and separate." Uncle Scrooge demands and walks out of the room.**

" **So to be clear, we aren't doing either of those things, right?" I ask.**

" **Nope." Dewey agrees and locks his door.**

" **Woah!" I scream as I trip over something.**

" **Haha Louie! You can't walk!" Dewey laughs.**

" **What did I even trip over? Ooh! What's this?" I ask holding up a briefcase that says top secret in huge red marker.**

" **Duh. Top secret." Dewey rolls his eyes taking it from me.**

" **Hey! Why can't I see? I'm sure Huey knows. You guys always keep secrets from me." I pout trying to sell to cute act so I can see inside the briefcase.**

" **It's fancy business secrets." Dewey smirks.**

" **No it's not! I wanna see! Does Huey know?" I complain.**

" **No." Dewey simply replies placing the briefcase up high where he knows I'm to lazy to climb.**

" **What about Webby?" I raise an eyebrow.**

" **Well..." Dewey hesitates fidgeting and shifting around heavily.**

" **Answer!" I sigh.**

" **Yes." Dewey shrugs.**

" **Why was that so hard? Not why can't you tell your favorite brother?" I smirk.**

" **Who said you were my favorite?" Dewey asks.**

" **Well...you and Huey had a fight today!" I shout.**

" **That's cuz we were both worried about you and weren't thinking clearly. I didn't really even notice his insults. I'm sure it will be fine tomorrow." Dewey says.**

" **Come on! I'm sitting right in front of you! And you will say to my face Huey is your favorite?" I frown.**

" **I didn't say that." Dewey responds.**

 **I'm getting angry.**

 **I decide to do the mature thing and tackle him.**

" **Hey! I'm ticklish!" Dewey laughs despite being knocked to the ground.**

" **Oh really? Then say I'm your favorite and I can stop!" I use the information against him.**

 **Dewey laughs and squirms trying to get free.**

" **Fine!" He yells.**

 **I briefly pause keeping him pinned down.**

" **You are my favorite brother." Dewey rolls his eyes.**

" **Much better." I smile.**

" **Wait, did you just say that cuz I made you?" I ask Dewey.**

 **Dewey shrugs catching his breath.**

" **Well I don't know what that means! Now I know how you feel about me!" I groan.**

" **Yeah. I honestly can't pick a favorite brother. You are both awesome." Dewey admits.**

" **That was so cheesy." I laugh.**

 **Dewey smiles and nods.**

" **Whatever. I guess I can't pick a favorite brother either then." I cross my arms playfully.**

" **You already said it was me earlier." Dewey points out.**

" **You know that was to get Huey to hurry up getting downstairs." I tell him.**

" **I guess. But I know it's me." Dewey strikes a triumphant pose.**

" **Whatever." I smirk.**

" **Wanna watch a show on my tablet?" Dewey asks me brushing the pillow feathers off his bed and laying down.**

" **Sure. Ottoman Empire?" I climb up in bed beside Dewey.**

" **I guess." Dewey says.**

 **We turn on the show and in moments are falling asleep.**

 **Knock knock!**

" **Ugh! Go get it, Dewey." I whine.**

" **No Lou. It's probably Uncle Scrooge telling us to clean up again or something." Dewey turns facing away from the door and towards me.**

 **Knock knock knock!**

 **I groan and Dewey pulls the covers over his head.**

" **It's Huey! Open up!" Huey yells knocking again.**

" **Go away!" I shout.**

 **Dewey pulls my hood over my head and walks towards the door to answer.**

" **Hey!" I complain pulling my hood down and repositioning myself to take pretty much the whole bed up.**

" **Hey Dewey. I see Louie is here. More like heard because he was yelling telling me to go away. I wanted to apologize for earlier and ask you something." Huey tells Dewey.**

" **Ugh! Keep it down!" I grumble.**

" **You don't have to be in here you know." Dewey points out.**

 **I then stay quiet.**

" **Do you know anything about magic in the Duck family? Like, Louie for instance?" Huey asks.**

" **What?!" I sit up and scream.**

" **No. That's not true. Whoever told you that is wrong because there's no way we couldn't have used or found powers." Dewey explains.**

" **I guess you are right. Maybe the person was lying and the real goal and prize isn't to capture Louie." Huey agrees.**

" **What?!" I shout again.**

" **Wait, who?" Dewey makes a confused face.**

" **The lady that can see things about us and knows our feelings. Now that I'm saying all this out loud, it sounds crazy. I'm sure that she was just trying to freak us out on purpose and accomplish some other goal. But what? Maybe it wasn't a goal! Maybe it was a test!" Huey gasps.**

" **Hue, I think you are tired. Why don't you go to bed. If you aren't tired, know that the rest of us are." Dewey pushes Huey out.**

" **Ok. We'll talk tomorrow." Huey plans.**

" **Ok. Bye!" Dewey shuts and locks the door again.**

 **He then jumps in bed and sighs.**

" **That was weird." I frown.**

" **It's just Huey being logical for something he saw today that was weird. Whatever though. He apologized to me." Dewey points out.**

" **I guess so. Goodnight." I tell Dewey.**

 **I just wish I knew one more thing. I want to know what happens with him and Webby next.**

 **I decided not to ask him and just let us have fun.**

 **Maybe it got his his mind off things.**

 **Dewey throws an arm around me and we both fall asleep.**

 **Meanwhile...**

" **Huey is becoming smarter. We can't throw him off by lying about them having powers. Or pretending Louie is the target. This one, will call for our backup plan. Our major plan. Come on, we have work to do. The fair was just the beginning."**

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I hope this didn't seem rushed. I wrote it today and last night so there might be a few grammar problems I will need to go back and fix. We are going to be repeating the different triplets povs throughout the story so sorry guys, but no Webby. I will be making a song story soon giving each character a different song and writing for them with it and stuff. If I am working on that and have one of those up before the next chapter of this, I promise I will continue this story. I might not have to much time not this week, but the next and the one after that due to mission trips. This week will also be dance starting back up and me teaching vbs. So if I do every other day, I am sorry. Thanks y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Dewey's pov**

 **I wake up with Louie beside (more like on top of) me.**

 **I smile and grab my phone.**

 **I start looking through some things and I notice I have some texts.**

 **I wonder why they didn't pop up on my lock screen.**

 **I go into them and gasp.**

 **Webby has texted.**

 **It says, 'We need to talk about yesterday.'**

 **What's that supposed to mean?!**

 **I'm freaking out here!**

 **I almost shove Louie off me, but then I see how peaceful he looks and I let him stay.**

 **I really wanna get up and go for breakfast.**

 **Maybe Louie will stay asleep if I try and go down.**

 **No.**

 **When he wakes up would be a nightmare if he didn't see me right there.**

 **Maybe sharing a room would help.**

 **He like refuses to even stay in his room by himself an hour.**

 **And he complained about never being by himself back on the houseboat.**

 **He's complicated.**

 **He's actually been trying to stay in his room a bit longer lately though.**

 **So maybe it's a phase or something.**

 **Or maybe him just being in the same room would help.**

 **I look back at the text from Webby.**

 **She wants me downstairs.**

 **I don't know that I'm strong enough to carry Louie all the way there.**

 **On my back yeah.**

 **But he's not awake so I'm not carrying him like a baby.**

 **Maybe I should wake him up?**

" **Lou! Wake up before I start using your real name and hated nickname!" I tease.**

" **Ugh!" Louie groans moving slightly, then stopping.**

" **I'm gonna use your nickname first." I shrug.**

 **No reply.**

" **Get up Lou Lou!" I laugh.**

" **Not funny." Louie grumbles.**

" **Well I'm gonna use your real name next if you don't answer this question..." I tell him.**

" **What is it?" Louie sits up and kind falls back against the bed board.**

" **Is it ok if I leave you to sleep and go to breakfast?" I ask him.**

" **No." He simply replies.**

" **Then wanna come down for breakfast with me?" I try.**

" **No." He deadpans.**

" **Ugh! Maybe someone would be willing to bring food up to me." I grumble and text Huey.**

 **I few minutes later, Louie is back asleep on me to where I can't move.**

 **I hear a knock and yell for the person to comes in.**

" **Hey Dewey. I brought you some food. It's bacon, rolls, eggs, and toast. I brought apple juice and the same food for Louie." Huey tells me handing me my tray and puts Louie's on my bed-side stand.**

" **Why is Louie always in here?" Huey then asks pulling up a chair bedside my bed.**

" **I'm not exactly sure. Didn't you notice that in the houseboat too though? Louie has literally never slept in his own bed. Even when he had one ten feet from mine." I tell Huey.**

" **True. Ever since you found him singing that one night." Huey recalls.**

" **Shh. He doesn't sing anymore. I don't know if he's listening or not. It's Louie." I tell Huey while running my hands through Louie's hair.**

" **True. I wish I knew why. He just came home crying saying he would never sing again one day." Huey frowns.**

" **Huey! Enough bringing it up!" I yell.**

" **Right. Sorry. Do you know though?" Huey asks me.**

 **I give him a death stare and pull Louie closer into my chest as if protecting him.**

" **Sorry. It won't happen again. So Webby said she wanted to talk to you." Huey smirks.**

" **Yeah." I blush.**

 **I start making different styles with Louie's hair and laughing at some of them.**

" **Why do you think it's about? And by the way, sorry about yesterday. Did anything else happen?" Huey apologizes.**

" **Well...we may have kinda sorta kissed." I hesitate.**

" **What?! What happened after that?!" Huey jumps out of his seat.**

" **I put Lou in between us." I admit.**

" **Ugh! Dewey! Our baby brother isn't the solution for your problems! You can't shove Louie in between you and a problem every time you have one. Now how was Louie last night? I feel horrible about how I treated him." Huey sighs.**

" **Ha! Yeah. Louie was ok. All is good. Uncle Scrooge told us to separate because we exploded pillow feathers everywhere and made jokes about if he has a bald spot under his hat from using his feathers.**

 **We probably shouldn't have done that. And by the way, I love how we refer to Louie as our baby brother." I smile.**

" **Yeah. I'm still the oldest triplet which makes me big brother technically. So Louie is the baby. He acts like one anyways." Huey rolls his eyes.**

" **Don't be rude to my baby brother!" I shout.**

" **No. He's my baby brother. You are my younger brother, but he's my baby brother. Not yours!" Huey argues.**

" **Whatever Huey. I'm still the only one who calls him Lou Lou." I tease even though Louie isn't awake.**

" **What?! That's ridiculous. I bet he hates it." Huey points out.**

" **Yeah. Kinda." I laugh.**

 **I pick up a biscuit and take a bit out of it.**

 **I am kinda hungry.**

" **I love how we are talking about people and they don't know it." Huey points out.**

 **I try not to choke while laughing.**

" **HEY GUYS!" Webby barges in.**

 **Uh oh.**

 **Louie wouldn't want Webby or anyone besides us to see him like this.**

 **I quickly push him off and try and wake him.**

" **Ugh!" Louie groans.**

" **WHAT'S UP?!" Webby yells.**

" **Webby! We can hear you." Louie rolls his eyes and lays on my shoulder.**

 **I guess he's to tired to care who's here.**

" **Why is it such a mess?" Webby points out.**

" **We may have had a pillow fight." I laugh.**

" **Ooh fun! Did you know they make artificial feathers? That's what's in the pillows. It's weird. Like, just use cotton or memory foam." Webby makes a disgusted face.**

" **Yeah." I half listen while trying to get Louie to cooperate.**

" **Well if y'all want to have your triplet time, I understand." Webby backs away.**

" **No! It's fine. You can stay." I blurt out.**

" **Oh! Thanks Dewey! I have something to ask you but I can ask in front of everyone." Webby shrugs slightly fidgeting.**

 **I blush and nervously laugh.**

" **No! I mean yes! I mean...just say it before I say something even more embarrassing." I facepalm.**

" **Well...did something happen yesterday that changes things?" Webby asks.**

 **My heart kinda stops for a second.**

" **Uh...no! I mean sorta. I mean...can you explain?" I mentally scold myself for that.**

" **Yeah. The kiss. The Huey telling you my secret." Webby gives a playful angry look to Huey.**

" **Uh..." I stutter.**

" **Dewey means that it's all fine. Whatever you want. It's not like he doesn't like you. He talks about you all the time!" Huey blabs.**

 **I feel like passing out.**

" **Really?" Webby smiles.**

" **Yeah." I manage.**

" **That's sweet Dewey. Now, since Huey told everyone our crushes, he has to tell his." Webby smirks.**

 **I nod.**

 **Louie stays asleep.**

" **Uh...y'all wouldn't know them. They are very unexpected." Huey tells us.**

" **Well who is she?" I yell.**

" **Uh..." Huey turns red.**

" **Is it not a she?" Webby blurts out.**

" **Webby! Our family just had a lesson about that. Sodom and Gomorrah at church. We learned they were destroyed for that kind of thing and stuff cuz it was so bad and that's not now God made them." I tell everyone.**

 **Normally Louie is the one to say that stuff.**

" **Ok Dewey. You aren't Louie and you aren't at church." Huey rolls his eyes.**

 **My heart jumps.**

 **This time in fear.**

" **Huey, are you upset with that lesson?" I ask him softly.**

" **I mean...I guess not. I don't know." Huey admits.**

" **That's not gonna go over well with your uncle. Either one!" Webby whispers to me.**

" **Are you saying Webby is right?" I ask him worried.**

 **Huey doesn't answer but runs out of the room.**

" **That's great." Webby frowns.**

" **Oh Huey. Why don't you understand? He's never really been into the Bible lessons. He's been way more of a JW. It's just ridiculous though now. I'm sure he's confused by that dumb book." I frown.**

" **Yeah. I never exactly grew up in church, but I know lots from reading the Bible. I read a lot." Webby tells me.**

" **Let's ignore Huey's thing. Everyone questions those things when they are teenage age especially. He probably just read something I that JWG of his that doesn't aline with what we believe in the Bible." I explain.**

" **I hope. So...are we like...a thing now?" Webby asks me.**

 **I blush.**

" **If you wanna be." I smile.**

" **Good. I'd like that. Can I call you my boyfriend?" Webby grins.**

" **Of course. And can I call you my girlfriend?" I ask.**

" **Yeah. I couldn't think of a better person to be with. Thanks Dewey." Webby kisses my cheek and leaves.**

 **I laugh a bit nervously and then finish my breakfast.**

" **Lou Lou! Your breakfast is cold!" I sing trying to wake Louie.**

" **Huh? Breakfast?! No!" Louie sits up and frowns.**

" **Here's your tray." I laugh.**

" **Hey! This is certain food that doesn't have to be hot! You tricked me!" Louie complains.**

" **Well you missed the whole conversation. Webby and I are a thing and Huey had read something in that JWG that he shouldn't have and now he's all questioning stuff. And worst of all, he dismissed a Bible lesson!" I shake Louie.**

" **Ugh! I'm eating! Wait, dismissed a Bible lesson? What?!" Louie yells.**

" **I know! Horrible."**

 **We start having this overly dramatic chat.**

 **Louie almost knocks over his apple juice being crazy with his arms so we stop and laugh.**

" **Ok Dewey. Why don't you find your girlfriend and do something romantic. It will take your mind off of silly worries like that. Huey will learn that there is a more important book to follow than the JWG eventually. Let's not worry except on the 29th of February on leap year. That's the one day that doesn't have a 'don't worry' Bible verse for it." Louie jokes.**

" **Oh Louie. Why must you bring that kind of stuff up in everything?" I roll my eyes playfully.**

 **Truth is, I'm proud of him for taking the time to pay attention and memorize things.**

" **In everything you do, do it for Christ!" Louie laughs.**

" **You're not funny!" I groan smiling before leaving. I got a date to schedule.**

 **A/N**

 **Hey. Sorry it took so long. This chapter is and edgy topic. I know. I will tell y'all I only did that to add a Bible lesson. Sorry, but my characters are straight. Sorry if it was too much. I'm working Vbs in 3rd grade this week and dance also started back, so my chapters will probably be late. I will still try and update daily though. Please review! And shoutout to Cartoonlover422 for being awesome and reviewing all my stuff from the start even if it's awful. Without her, I wouldn't have known chapter 5 messed up either. Thanks so much! Your reviews make me laugh and make me happy. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited also!**


	6. Chapter 6 (last chapter)

**Chapter 6**

 **Huey's pov**

 **I don't know why I ran out.**

 **I didn't have anything to hide.**

 **I'm completely straight.**

 **I just didn't wanna share who I had a crush on.**

 **I can't believe I downplayed the Bible.**

 **I'm so sick of myself.**

 **I sigh and walk to my room rather than the janitorial closet.**

 **Once I enter, I lock the door.**

 **I slide down my door and put my hands in my face.**

 **I try and hold back tears but it's really hard.**

 **Finally, I get myself together.**

 **What did happen back there?**

 **What was I doing?**

 **Was I just trying to be smarter than Dewey or not let Dewey go all Bible on me?**

 **I don't know.**

 **Not that I mind the Bible.**

 **I decide to just carry on.**

 **Maybe I'll go hangout with Uncle Scrooge.**

 **I start to walk downstairs when I see Dewey and Webby in a room together along.**

 **Assessing...NOPE!**

 **I stand outside the door a bit hidden so I can hear.**

" **I'd love to go out! You are so sweet Dewey!" Webby exclaims.**

 **I then hear her giggling and don't know what to do.**

 **What's going on?**

 **I peek in and see Dewey was just tickling Webby now seeing Webby has him pinned down attacking him.**

 **I don't want her hands on my brother!**

 **Or even his on hers!**

 **Maybe they can hold hands, but that's it!**

 **I step into the room and clear my throat.**

 **Webby looks over at me and unpins Dewey.**

" **Yay! Huey!" Dewey shouts and jumps on me.**

 **I push him off and stand back up.**

 **Dewey hugs me though to whisper, "You ok?" To not be obvious he's asking me.**

 **I nod and Dewey pulls away smiling.**

" **Where's Louie?" I ask them looking around.**

" **I think he is still in my room or something." Dewey nervously laughs waiting to see if I get mad.**

" **Ok. Have fun guys!" I tell them.**

" **Go ahead Webby." Dewey opens the door for her.**

 **Webby starts skipping down the hallway.**

 **Dewey is about to follow when I hold him back.**

" **Be careful. I just want to 'protect' you." I wink seriously.**

" **Really Huey?! You think I would do that? No!" Dewey frowns.**

 **I shrug.**

 **Dewey is pretty unpredictable.**

 **Then again he is.**

 **He's complicated.**

" **Bye Huey. Tell Lou that I'll be back about 8:00. We are seeing a scary movie." Dewey wiggles his eyebrows.**

" **You realize you'd probably be way more scared than her if either of you get scared." I point out.**

" **Whatever! I was thinking maybe we get to hold onto each other." Dewey smirks.**

" **Get out of here!" I playfully shove him.**

" **I was trying to before you stopped me." Dewey laughs.**

 **He starts to leave then looks back and calls out in a sing-song voice, "I love you Huey!"**

" **Just go already!" I say before adding in a hushed and grumbled tone, "I love you too."**

 **I set out to find Louie since he doesn't like being alone.**

 **Scratch that.**

 **He HATES being alone.**

 **I pick up my pace as I reach my youngest brother's location.**

 **In front of the tv.**

 **How cliche.**

" **Hey Louie." I sit beside him.**

 **He sorta startles then smiles seeing it's me.**

" **Hey Huey. So can I tell you something?" Louie immediately asks turning towards me a bit energetic for my taste.**

 **Very out of character for him also.**

" **Yes..." I say slowly for fear of what it is.**

" **Well first, Dewey said that we can room together again. Do you want to?" Louie offers.**

 **I've honestly liked not having my brothers glued to me.**

 **It's been great having some alone time.**

" **Uh...I honestly don't think so." I admit.**

" **Oh. Well Dewey said I could move whatever around. His room is bigger and has better air conditioning and stuff. So we are both gonna room together. You sure you don't want to?" Louie tries again.**

" **Well I'm pretty sure Dewey is your favorite anyway so I'm gonna let you two just be in there. Besides, I kinda like the quiet." I admit.**

 **Louie frowns.**

 **I wrap my arms around him and whisper, "But that doesn't mean we have to avoid each other. It's just the room you store your things and sleep in."**

" **No Huey! A room is where you hangout. It's YOUR space!" Louie complains.**

" **Exactly. MY space. I can do whatever with it." I cross my arms.**

 **Whatever.**

 **I don't want Louie to hate me even more than he probably does.**

" **Huey, why do you hate me?" Louie asks facing forward after pulling up his hoodie.**

 **Can he read my mind?**

" **I don't hate you! I couldn't hate you!" I tell him.**

" **Then why do you act like you do?" Louie kinda sniffles.**

 **Is he crying?**

 **Why?**

 **I'm a horrible brother to him.**

 **Things aren't all about Dewey.**

 **I have another brother too.**

 **I need to remember that.**

" **I-I-I'm sorry. I did it know I was making it seem like that. I don't hate you Louie. You are my little brother and I love you. No matter how cheesy it is. You might be closer to Dewey. And that's ok! But just know, whenever you need me, I'm always here for you. Nothing can change that." I try my best to sound sincere.**

 **Louie swiftly throws his arms around me and holds me tight.**

" **I don't want to fight all the time Huey. I'm sorry about causing a problem at the fair. Now the fair is over though and I want to forget it. Are we ok?" Louie whispers.**

" **Of course. You didn't do anything wrong. It was mind control. I looked into the whole thing." I explain.**

" **How do you know?" Louie questions.**

" **Let's pay a visit to our Uncle Scrooge. Shall we?" I smile.**

 **Louie does as well and we walk to Uncle Scrooge's office.**

" **Hello Uncle Scrooge!" I say upon arrival.**

" **Hello lads! What do you need?" Uncle Scrooge puts down his papers and looks to us.**

" **If you are busy we can just..." Louie starts out but I cut him off.**

" **The mind control test?" I gesture to Louie.**

" **Oh yes. I had some old family friends help out with a little test. I was seeing first, if you would tell the adults, then who handled it the best, next who we got to fight, and finally, how everyone worked together. You all did horrible! Well Huey at least." Uncle Scrooge laughs.**

" **That's not funny! It could have hurt Louie!" I frown.**

" **Aye. Sorry lad. I made it to where it can't hurt him though. Even your Uncle Donald approved." Uncle Scrooge assures us.**

" **What?! That's crazy!" Louie shouts.**

" **Very. Now I hear you want to room with Dewey?" Uncle Scrooge asks.**

" **Yeah. We agreed on it." Louie nods.**

" **Why don't we try and move your stuff to Dewey...you both's room." Uncle Scrooge suggests.**

" **Yay!" Louie cheers and we all walk up to Louie's room which still isn't unpacked from moving in, and it's been a few months from moving in.**

" **Well this should be easy." Uncle Scrooge deadpans.**

 **Ghost Duckworth and Beakly help out and in an hour, we already have Louie moved in and unpacked.**

" **Thanks guys!" Louie grins and falls onto his bed.**

" **And you think him of all the triplets would be the most happy of having a room to himself." Beakly sighs from working so hard.**

" **Don't say anything about my kids!" Uncle Donald warns.**

 **Soon, Dewey and Webby are back.**

" **Alright Dewey! I have a surprise!" Louie grabs Dewey and leads him to their room.**

" **Woah! We get to room together again!" Dewey high fives Louie.**

 **Louie will probably still end up in Dewey's bed though.**

 **He has done that since he was five.**

" **So I guess all's we'll that ends well." I smile.**

" **Yeah. Webby and I are together, Louie and I get to room together, we figured out what happened at the fair, and we are all happy with each other again." Dewey lists.**

 **Webby nods.**

" **I'm very glad we went to the fair." Webby joins hands with Dewey.**

" **And Huey? Last night?" Louie asks me.**

" **I don't know why I did that. I kinda freaked out when you asked cuz the girl I like is embarrassing. It's the April. Daisy's niece. The oldest of her triplet nieces." I admit.**

" **That's not very embarrassing. You have lots to relate to." Dewey shrugs.**

" **And hey, the feathers got cleaned up! Along with my normal mess." Dewey laughs.**

" **And Beakly left some special cans of pep for me under my bed!" Louie shouts.**

" **So everyone has a good thing! That pretty much never happens." I point out.**

" **Let's end this here then before we have a fight." Webby jokes.**

 **We all laugh and separate.**

 **Dewey and Louie hangout being ridiculous, Webby goes to bug some adult, and I go to read.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Our family is awesome.**

 **A/N**

 **And that's a wrap on Triple Tales: Not Fair! I loved writing this and will continue to write more like this. Thanks to all my supporters and everyone who read or reads this! If anyone has a request for another story, I will be happy to try and do that! I might not update every day of Summer. I will have to take off next week, June 9th-15th or 16th for sure. Sorry. I will try the next week, but I just have camps and am volunteering other places every week for a while. Also I have dance. This week is vbs and I have 3rd grade. It's a sport theme and we are doing color teams to try and win the spirit stick for our group. I dyed my hair orange and everything for oarnge team today. That's all of 3rd grade. I always go all out. Sorry. I got sidetracked. I love y'all and will keep updating We're Singing. Fun fact: next week I'm going on a mission trip to lead worship in Spanish so I have always had a love for music. Also being a dancer helps. That's why I wrote this. Enough about me. No one wants to hear that. Lol. Sorry for the short last chapter. As I said, I'm busy. Thank you everyone! Especially if you read this A/N**


End file.
